


oh no (i've said too much)

by periwinkleparagraphs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, KyoSaya, Light Angst, Mentions of making out, Monopoly (Board Game), Sleepovers, background homura/madoka, i guess, kyousuke mentioned, past one sided kyoko/mami, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: When Madoka asks a question at a sleepover, Kyoko and Sayaka have a hard time answering.or, Sayaka is keeping secrets and Kyoko is very, very gay.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	oh no (i've said too much)

**Author's Note:**

> the kyosaya scene in rebellion always gets me and while i guess this doesn't necessarily adhere to canon, I wanted to write some of my favorite red and blue couple in homura's labyrinth/dream. (so kyoko and sayaka live together, mami takes care of bebe, and homura is shy and has glasses)
> 
> Title from "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M.
> 
> tumblr link: https://periwinkle-paragraphs.tumblr.com/post/625497211436974080/oh-no-ive-said-too-much

Mami had thought a sleepover would be a fun way for the team to bond even more. 

Kyoko knew that it was just an excuse for the older girl to have some company.

She didn’t blame her for it. Kyoko knew very well that she was one of the reasons Mami had felt alone before. But things were different now. It wouldn’t hurt to help Mami out now that Kyoko had figured herself out a little more. 

Besides, Kyoko had never had a real sleepover before. (Staying up late playing Mario Kart with Sayaka did not count). She was either too busy, too poor, or too lacking in friends.

_ Friends. _

Kyoko was 90% sure that the only reason she and the other members of the “holy quintet” (Mami really liked to go all out with dramatic names) hung out was because of their magical girl work and the fact that they all happened to know Mami. It could just be her cynical way of thinking that made her feel a tiny bit uneasy, but she told herself to enjoy their company regardless. 

Friendships form in unconventional ways. And she was lucky to have them. Especially her annoying roommate. 

“Kyoko, are you almost ready?”

As if she somehow knew that Kyoko’s thoughts were slowly drifting to her, Sayaka Miki burst into their shared room. The blue-haired girl was wearing a simple tank top, shorts, and chipper expression. 

Kyoko chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, cool your jets.”

Sayaka stuck her tongue out, “I don’t like being late. Unlike you, lazy bum.”

“Yeah, well this lazy bum has saved your dumbass more times than I can count.”

“You can count?” Sayaka feigned surprise.

“Just because you can’t,” Kyoko retorted, “doesn’t mean it’s the same for me.” 

“Yeah, I can’t count on you being ready on time.”

“That was weak and you know it.”

“Whatever.” Sayaka huffed. “C’mon let’s goooo!!” She picked up both of their bags and winked at Kyoko. 

Kyoko felt her face flush and she snatched her bag away. “I can carry my own bag.” 

Sayaka looked a little hurt, but she quickly covered it up with an infuriating grin. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Sayaka said nonchalantly. “I guess I picked it up because I’m just so used to carrying the weight around here.”

Kyoko simply responded by flipping her off. 

  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“If you had the chance to relive any one moment what would it be?”

Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Homura, and Madoka were seated on Mami’s living room floor. They had just finished eating cake they had (somewhat successfully) baked together. It wasn’t great, but Kyoko thought any food was worth eating. She had already devoured her piece and kinda wanted more. 

“What do you mean by that Madoka?” Sayaka was still finishing her piece of cake. When she saw that Kyoko was eyeing her, she stuck her tongue out. 

“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about.” The pink-haired girl blushed and glanced at Homura. “If I had time related powers, I wonder how I would use them.”

Homura shifted shyly in her seat and adjusted her glasses nervously. “Oh, umm, my powers don’t really work like that. I can only stop time and… er, start it again.”

“You’re right,” Madoka waved her hands and giggled nonchalantly. “It was a silly question.”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I think it’s an insightful question. It would be a fun way to get to know each other,” Mami interrupted gently. Homura looked relieved and Madoka’s eyes lit up at Mami’s praise. Kyoko shared a smile with Sayaka. Mami was too good at this.

Kyoko leaned back on her hands. “Can we change anything? Or is it literally just experiencing the moment again?”

Madoka blinked. “I didn’t think about that.” She tapped a finger against her lip, then smiled. “Why not answer both? If you want to.”

Kyoko nodded. She figured it wouldn’t be worth reliving something if she wasn’t able to make a difference.

_ What would she change? _

_ Her wish, maybe.  _

Kyoko felt her eyes drift towards Mami.

_ Or maybe how she acted when she said goodbye. _

Sayaka elbowed Madoka. “Why don’t you go first? Since you thought about it.”

That shook Kyoko out of her thoughts, but she lingered on Sayaka.

_ Or…  _

“Oh, well…” Madoka began, a bit nervously, and prevented Kyoko from going down whatever dangerous path she had been headed towards. “I’d want to relive the time we went to the amusement park.”

“That’s not a single moment Madoka!” Sayaka teased.

“It’s too hard to pick!” Madoka protested. “But I guess, maybe the Ferriss wheel? For just re-experiencing.” 

Kyoko did not miss the blushes on both Homura and Madoka’s faces. Due to size restrictions, the group had to separate when they went on the Ferriss wheel. Homura went with Madoka and Kyoko had been stuck with Mami and Sayaka. Something had definitely happened between Madoka and Homura, but the others graciously decided to not comment. Kyoko herself had been riding on a high from all the sugary sweets she had been able to taste that day.  It was definitely not also because she had shared most of those sweets with Sayaka . 

Sayaka smirked, then propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. “Any particular reason, Madoka?”

“It was nice to be up that high.” Madoka clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly. “ The view was nice. And… I was with Homura.”

Homura’s blush only deepened. Kyoko caught Mami’s eye and saw that the older girl was trying not to laugh. 

“What about you, Mami?” Kyoko asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She liked messing with people, but she recognized gay panic when she saw it and Homura was easily frightened. So, she took pity on her. 

“Oh, let me think…” Mami trailed off. Then a smile came over her face. “I think the day we became a team.” Her golden eyes were shining. “I know I’m not the best at showing it, but you all make me very happy.”

Bebe burbled from where they were lying. Kyoko started. She forgot that they were there. Mami chuckled and patted their head. “Yes, that means you too Bebe.”

Bebe plopped into Mami’s lap and burbled happily. 

Kyoko snorted. “You two are a little too cute.”

Sayaka gasped. “Wow, tough Kyoko finds things cute??”

“Shut up, tomboy.” 

“Hey!”

“I think what Kyoko was trying to say,” Madoka giggled, “is that you make us all very happy too.”

“Yeah,” Homura said. “You take good care of us and we appreciate you a lot.”

“You’re like our team mom!” Sayaka chirped. “You’re super responsible and really good at like, everything.”

“You’re pretty cool, I guess,” Kyoko added, smirking. She refrained from clarifying that she meant pretty  _ and _ cool.

Mami’s eyes went wide and Kyoko could’ve sworn she saw tears welling up. “Thank you, everyone. You’re all very kind.”

“Of course!” Madoka smiled. 

“Okay,” Mami took a deep breath and collected herself. She turned to Homura. “Why don’t you go next, Homura?”

“Oh! Ok…” The girl looked a little uncomfortable. Kyoko figured it was either natural shyness or the fact that her perfect moment had to do with Madoka in some way. “Um, maybe the day I first met Ma- I mean, everyone here.” She paused for a second, avoiding everyone’s gazes. There was a weird sadness in her eyes that Kyoko felt not even Homura herself understood. “I wasn’t able to make a lot of friends in the hospital, so it was nice to be greeted so enthusiastically. You all made me feel very welcome.”

“That’s so sweet Homura!” Madoka looked genuinely touched. Homura grew flustered, but she was smiling. 

Kyoko was known for her sweet tooth, but those two could be a bit too much sometimes. 

“Your turn Kyoko!” Sayaka announced. 

“Wait, what?” Kyoko groaned. She still couldn’t think of anything. “Why me?”

“Because you haven’t gone yet?”

“Neither have you!”

“I don’t know what my answer is,” Sayaka said. She wouldn’t meet Kyoko’s eyes and the other girl was immediately suspicious.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “Neither do I.”

“How about we get back to this later then?” Mami suggested, trying to diffuse the tension. She stood up, causing Bebe to mumble grumpily as their resting place was disturned. “I’ll make some more tea.”

“I can bring out the board game I brought?” Madoka offered. “One of my mom’s coworkers just came back from a business trip in America and gave it to us a present. It’s supposed to be a classic.”

“Sure!” Sayaka grinned. “This should be fun.”

“Don’t act like you’re gonna win,” Kyoko remarked.    
  


“Right back atcha.”

“It’s on, Miki.”

\------

The board game ended up taking much longer than anyone anticipated. And ended up being incredibly intense.

Who knew a game about owning property could be so high stakes?

Kyoko was so focused on keeping Sayaka from taking over certain areas that she failed to realize how much property Homura owned. The shy girl ended up decimating everyone, but only after an unfortunate roll left Mami bankrupt. (Madoka had decided to be the banker so she could explain the rules without getting distracted by her turn).

Needless to say, the game left the girls exhausted. After a quick snack (per Kyoko’s request), they all got ready for bed. Mami had two futons, one large and one medium. 

“Sorry, we’ll have to share. These were all that they had at the store when I went today,” Mami explained. 

“It’s okay,” Madoka smiled. She turned to Homura, “Um, Homura? Is it okay if we share?”

Homura’s eyes widened a tiny bit, “Oh, yeah! That would be, um, nice.”

“Yay!” Madoka cheered and looked at Mami. “You too, Mami. We’ll take the big one.”

Mami chuckled. “Of course.”

Kyoko swore under her breath. Madoka turned around and feigned surprise. 

“Oh! You’ll have to share with Sayaka. Is that okay, Kyoko?” 

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

“What’s up?” Sayaka walked into the living room. She had been brushing her teeth in the bathroom while the other girls set up. 

Kyoko threw a pillow at her. “We’re sharing a bed, dummy. C’mon.”

Sayaka managed to catch the pillow and sighed dramatically. “Aww man, Kyoko thrashes around in her sleep.”

“I do not!”

Mami laughed. “Yes you do. That’s why I gladly accepted Madoka’s offer.”

“Whatever.” Kyoko huffed. Leave it to Mami to remember that. And use it against her. 

“C’mon,” Mami said. “It’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”

The younger girls complied and soon the room was quiet, save for soft breathing. 

Kyoko shifted on the futon. She had distanced herself as far as possible from Sayaka as she could. They shared a room back in Sayaka’s house but they had never slept in the same bed before. It was oddly intimate and it made Kyoko feel too fluttery.

So fluttery, in fact, that she was struggling to fall asleep. She refrained from moving around too much, lest Sayaka complain about it in the morning.

“Kyoko?”

The whisper nearly made her jump. She didn’t consider herself super religious but she definitely believed in ghosts. Luckily, a quick turn on her side proved that it was just Sayaka.

“You’re awake.” Sayaka was facing Kyoko, hands tucked under her head. “I thought so.”

“Yeah, well it’s hard to sleep with you here.” It was the truth, but Sayaka would definitely not interpret the way Kyoko meant it.

“We literally live together, Kyoko.” Sayaka raised an eyebrow. “We sleep in the same room.”

“I know,” Kyoko muttered. She looked away from Sayaka. “It’s just different this way.”

Sayaka tilted her head. Judging by the way her face suddenly flushed, she understood what Kyoko meant. “You like girls.”

Kyoko froze.

“Omygod,” Sayaka muttered. Kyoko held her breath, waiting for Sayaka to realize the truth that Kyoko had been too afraid to put into words. 

“You like Mami don’t you?”

“WHAT?”

Kyoko shot up, forgetting to keep her voice down. She froze for a second, glancing over at the other futon across the room. She heard Homura mumble something about bombs (concerning, but in character) and Madoka and Mami shifted a bit, but other than that, the three didn’t seem to notice. 

Sayaka sat up too, and Kyoko whirled around to glare at her. 

“What the fuck Miki?” she hissed.

“It was just a question!” Sayaka held her hands up defensively, but Kyoko could’ve sworn she was holding back a smile. “I don’t know, you guys seem close. You have history and I just thought -”

“Look,” Kyoko massaged her temples. “You’re not exactly wrong. I  _ used _ to like her. But things are complicated and I just - ugh it’s just annoying that you knew that. “

“I can read you like a book,” Sayaka winked. Kyoko snorted.  _ As if.  _

“Well if you’re that good, why don’t you tell me what my answer to Madoka’s question should be?”

“I can’t read something you never wrote,” Sayaka smirked. Then it fell. “That was a stupid way to put it.”

“Yeah,” Kyoko snorted. “But it got the point across.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them and Kyoko decided to lay back down. Sayaka followed her lead, facing her. They were far enough that Kyoko wasn’t uncomfortable, but a small part of her wanted to move closer.

“Did you think of yours yet?” Kyoko asked after a while.

“I’m not 100% sure,” Sayaka answered, “but I think I’d relive the first time I saw Kousuke perform. Just to remind me why I’m fighting, y’know?” 

“Oh.” was all Kyoko could say.  _ So she still liked  _ him.

Sayaka sighed. “Ugh, don’t let me get you down. I really meant it when I said I had no regrets. It really is one of my favorite memories.” She mustered a (fake) smile. There was something more Sayaka wasn’t saying, but Kyoko decided it was none of her business. “What about you?”

“I don’t really know,” Kyoko admitted. “I might change my wish. Make it one for me instead of my dad.” She looked across the living room at Mami’s sleeping form. “Or change the way I treated some people. Maybe be a bit more honest with them.” 

Sayaka hummed in response. “Does that include me?”

Kyoko rolled her eyes, “You wish.”

Sayaka waited a second and then, in a voice that was even quieter than before, whispered, “I do.”

Kyoko’s breath hitched. There was no way that she had heard that right -or at all. It was just wishful thinking - she was tired and her mind was wandering. She decided the safest option would be to just say nothing. 

“Kyoko,” Sayaka whispered. Her blue eyes were full of some sort of emotion that Kyoko couldn’t - or wouldn’t - decipher. 

“Yeah?” Kyoko’s voice caught in her throat. Her heart was suddenly moving very fast. 

“I lied.”

“About what?”

“About not regretting anything. There’s actually something I do regret.”

Sayaka looked so serious. Kyoko gulped.  _ Dammit. It wasn’t like her to get this nervous about a girl. _

(her memories of her early interactions with Mami may have suggested otherwise, but she was purposely ignoring that) 

  
  


“Then what’s your real answer?” she asked, hoping against hope that she wasn’t thinking too far into it. 

Sayaka smiled - a soft, kind,  _ beautiful _ smile that Kyoko felt blessed to receive. But her eyes were sad. So terribly sad. She reached out and touched Kyoko’s face. For a moment Kyoko thought she was going to kiss her. 

“I can’t say,” she said simply. “Not yet.”

Kyoko’s heart plummeted. She pulled away.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Kyoko wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Kyoko, I-”

“No.” Kyoko held her hand up to stop her. She no longer cared about how loud she was being. “Please. Stop talking before you get my hopes up.”

“Kyoko, you have to understand -

“Stop!” Kyoko yelled. “I told you to stop.” 

“Shh, you’re going to wake them up!”

“I don’t care!” She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the futon. “If it makes you stop, I’ll wake the whole complex up.”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Kyoko felt Sayaka grab her arm and she shrugged it off, hard.

“No, you are.” Kyoko buried her face in her hands. “You make everything feel so complicated.” 

“I do?” Kyoko swore she heard hopefulness in Sayaka’s voice. 

“That’s what I mean!” Kyoko groaned. “It’s like one second we’re just friends and then in the next you do something that makes me think - ow!”

Kyoko felt her head being yanked back by her hair. She found herself staring up at Sayaka. 

“I like you.” 

Kyoko felt a million things at once, but her instinct kicked in and she jabbed Sayaka in the stomach with her elbow, flipped around, and pinned the annoying girl down on the mattress. 

Sayaka blinked at her in shock. “Ouch.”

“Don’t you fucking give me that Sayaka. You pulled my hair first.”

“It was the only way to get your attention,” Sayaka grumbled. 

“Shut up.” Kyoko whispered. “Shut up.” 

“Okay, hot girl has me pinned to a bed. I am shutting up.”

Kyoko reeled back. She was flustered, overwhelmed, and just found out that Sayaka liked her and she needed to take things slow. She slid off the bed and onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in them.

“Godammit Sayaka.”

There was a small thump and Kyoko felt warmth on her right side. 

“Hey.” Sayaka leaned her head on Kyoko’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. For everything.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Kyoko grumbled. But she pulled her head up and settled closer to Sayaka. “But I like you too.”

“I know.”

Kyoko looked at her, and felt her left eye begin to twitch. “Seriously?”

Sayaka chuckled. “I mean, duh. Why wouldn’t you?”

“Sayaka I swear to God I’m going to -”

“Okay! Okay!” Sayaka shrieked as Kyoko lunged for her. Kyoko ended up with her arms around Sayaka’s waist as the latter squirmed. “I’ll stop!”

Kyoko huffed and hugged her tighter, burying her face in Sayaka’s side. 

“You’re a bitch sometimes,” she muttered.

“Hey, I really am sorry Kyo,” Sayaka responded, stroking Kyoko’s hair. “It’s just… there are certain things I can’t tell you.”

Kyoko pulled away and pouted. “What’s up with that anyway? You on a secret mission or something that I don’t know about?”

Sayaka’s expression darkened and Kyoko blinked.  _ She wasn’t seriously…  _

Then Sayaka laughed. “It’s nothing like that.”

“You’re being really suspicious right now.”

“You’re not helping me here,” Sayaka pouted. Kyoko sighed.

“Fine,” she relented. “Keep your secrets. But promise you’ll tell me when you can?”

Sayaka smiled again - the soft one that was full of some sort of knowing that felt both jarring and natural on her. “I will.”

“Good. Or else I’ll never forgive you.” 

Something shifted in Sayaka’s eyes again and a small part of Kyoko felt bad for saying that. But she really meant it. 

“Alright, Kyoko.” Sayaka held her hand out. Kyoko reached to accept what she thought was a handshake and was startled when she felt herself being yanked towards Sayaka. The girl cupped her face and Kyoko’s heart went insane. She closed her eyes, and waited for Sayaka to kiss her. 

“Um, Kyoko?” Kyoko’s eyes shot open, and she felt her face flare with embarrassment.  _ Was Sayaka not going to kiss her? _

“What?”

“Sorry,” Sayaka exhaled. I’m a little nervous and I just wanted to ask your permission before I did anything. Don’t make fun of me but I’ve never kissed anyone -”

Kyoko was completely fed up with Sayaka Miki. So she did the only thing that made sense and interrupted her with a kiss. 

It was short and sweet. Sayaka tasted like Mami’s toothpaste and Kyoko was  hopeful the same went for her.

“Oh.” Sayaka pulled away. Kyoko felt the way she looked. Sayaka’s eyes were shining and she was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yeah, well you were talking too much.”

Sayaka smirked. “If that’s gonna be your response, maybe I’ll never stop talking.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Mhmm,” Sayaka hummed, wrapping her arms around Kyoko’s neck. “Ridiculously in love with you.”

Kyoko’s mouth went dry. 

_ In love. _

_ In love. _

_ In love.  _

Sayaka winced. “Too soon?”

Kyoko avoided her gaze. It probably was too soon to say it, but the words  _ had _ made her feel very warm and fuzzy. They felt right. Maybe they were. 

“Nah,” Kyoko answered. She rested her forehead against Sayaka’s. “I love you too.”

“Awwww.”

“Shut up.”

Another smirk. “Make me.”

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending:
> 
> “Kyoko! Sayaka!” 
> 
> Both girls started and Sayaka let go of Kyoko, falling on her back. As she groaned and picked herself up, Kyoko peeked over the edge of the futon. 
> 
> Mami was sitting up on the bed she was sharing with Homura and Madoka. She was squinting in the dark and Bebe was lying in her messy hair. On any other occasion, Kyoko would’ve laughed. Right now, she was a little too embarrassed. 
> 
> “Umm, hi Mami.” she squeaked.
> 
> Mami sighed. “Look, I’m glad you and Sayaka are getting along, but if you’re gonna make out, go into the kitchen please. We’re trying to sleep.”
> 
> \-------
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3333


End file.
